Vert d'eau et boucles de bronze
by PotterOdair
Summary: Finnick reprend conscience à l'hôpital du Treize, complètement désorienté. Attention, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Mockingjay cette fic est pleine de spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

_Après des mois à penser à ce que la vie de Finnick pourrait être, à ce qu'une histoire écrite de son point de vue pourrait être, je me lance enfin. Voici donc une toute petite partie de ce que j'ai écrit sur Finnick pour l'instant. Peut-être que d'autres publications viendront, on verra bien! C'est la toute première fois que je publie un de mes écrits alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!_

**Disclaimer:**_ L'univers de Hunger Games ainsi que les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartienne à Suzanne Collins. _

* * *

Je me sens remonter doucement à la conscience. Je suis sur un lit. Je tente de bouger un bras mais mon mouvement est arrêté net. Je suis attaché. Mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Où suis-je ?

Des voix. Deux hommes. Des bribes de conversations. J'essaie de comprendre.

« Il aurait perdu le contrôle de lui-même en arrivant ici. Je pense que la montée d'adrénaline due à l'évasion lui a permis de tenir le coup jusqu'à son arrivée.

- Il sera bientôt sur pieds, vous pensez ?

- Difficile à dire. C'est impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment. Il a vécu des choses qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut comprendre. Ils sont tous dans ce cas d'ailleurs. Je pense… »

J'arrête d'écouter. De qui parlent-ils ? Mes jambes sont attachées aussi. Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? Je commence à tirer de manière frénétique sur mes liens. Les voix ne parlent plus, elles hurlent. Oh, attendez. Ce ne sont plus les voix que j'entendais tout à l'heure. Celle-ci n'a rien à voir avec picotement dans ma gorge me fait comprendre que cette voix, c'est la mienne. Deux mains m'attrapent les épaules, mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup sous le choc de ce contact. Un homme est au-dessus de moi. Je n'arrive pas à le voir clairement, seulement sa silhouette.

« Calmez-vous, ça va aller. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »

Je ne comprends ce qu'il dit. Il a l'air de vouloir m'aider pourtant. J'ordonne à ma voix de se taire. Je n'y arrive pas.

« Regardez-moi. Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Je veux juste vous aider. Calmez-vous. Doucement, doucement. Respirez profondément. »

Sa voix est douce et calme. Je décide de lui faire confiance. Mon hurlement cesse enfin. Ma gorge me gratte. Ma vision se fait plus claire. L'homme est petit. Son visage est doux. Il est brun. Il porte de grosses lunettes noires. Il a l'air soucieux.

« Voilà, c'est bien respirez tranquillement.

-Qui ? … Où ? ... Comment ?, je croasse.

-Je suis votre médecin. Je vais vous aider. J'ai besoin que vous répétiez ces phrases après moi, d'accord.»

Je hoche la tête.

« Je m'appelle Finnick Odair », dit-il.

Un éclat vert. Un reflet dans un miroir. Des yeux vert, aussi verts que l'eau de la mer. Mes yeux. Des reflets couleur de bronze. Des boucles. Ce sont des cheveux. Mes cheveux. C'est moi cet homme plutôt séduisant dans le miroir. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me ressemble pas. Je répète quand même : « Je m'appelle Finnick Odair. » Je me sens soudain plus calme. Je commence à me souvenir. Je crois savoir qui je suis.

« Oui, c'est bien. Et maintenant : "J'ai vingt-quatre ans." » Suis-je donc aussi vieux ? Ai-je passé autant de temps pris dans les griffes de mes ennemis? Oui, je crois. Je répète une fois de plus, bien que je ne sache pas d'où me viennent toutes ces notions de mers et d'ennemis. Elles sont juste présentes dans ma tête, comme si elles l'avaient toujours été.

« Bien ! Très bien ! On continue : "Je viens du district Quatre." »

L'air iodé. L'eau de mer qui gicle sur mes pieds nus alors que je suis assis sur la proue d'un bateau. L'odeur du poisson. Les filets qui semblent se tisser seuls sous mes doigts. Ma maison, mon enfance. Je viens du district Quatre.

« J'ai participé aux Hunger Games. »

Mes paumes se font moites, mon cœur s'accélère. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Puis, je me souviens. Le sang. La mort. La douleur. L'horreur. Je suis un meurtrier. Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier. Je recommence à m'agiter, puis je croise le regard du médecin. Profond, calme. Il ne me jugera pas, je crois. Je répète.

« J'ai participé aux Hunger Games.

- Voilà. Une autre: "Je me suis échappé." »

Un arbre géant. Du fil de fer. Un éclair. Une explosion. Un grappin qui m'élève dans le ciel, comme si j'étais mort. Suis-je mort? Non. Non, je ne pense pas que la mort ressemble à cela. Ou peut-être suis-je en enfer? En enfer pour les crimes que j'ai commis. Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi, Finnick. L'hovercraft. Non, cette fois, le Capitole ne m'a pas eu.

« Je me suis échappé.

-C'est très bien Finnick. Très bien. Maintenant, concentre toi, reste avec moi et répète doucement cette dernière phrase : "Le Capitole a Annie." »

Un poids me tombe sur la poitrine. Annie. Pourquoi ce nom me fait-il un tel effet ? Une mèche de cheveux noirs qui me caresse le visage. Un sourire, une caresse. Annie. Ma Annie. Soudain, je prends conscience de ce que le médecin vient de me dire. Le Capitole a Annie. Ils vont la torturer. Je me mets à hurler « Annie ! Annie ! », comme si elle pouvait m'entendre. Comme si la force de mon amour pour elle pouvait traverser le temps et l'espace pour la secourir, pour l'aider. Je hurle de plus en plus fort, me débat contre les liens qui m'enserrent. Je vois les épaules du médecin s'affaisser. Il se retourne et attrape quelque chose. Une seringue. « Non ! Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Annie ! Annie ! Je dois la sauver ! Je dois l'aider ! S'il vous plaît ! » Je me débat de toutes mes forces, les liens commencent à entamer ma peau mais je sens une aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon bras, et déjà les ténèbres m'entourent.

* * *

Voilà c'est assez court et le style est chaotique mais comme nous sommes en focalisation interne dans l'esprit de Finnick, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le texte rende un peu la "folie" de sa pensée à ce moment. J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	2. Chapter 2

Je flotte tranquillement dans l'eau claire. Le courant m'emporte de plus en plus loin de la côte. Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Mon corps est flasque. Je ne bouge pas, me laisse simplement aller. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux seulement bouger ? Je ne crois pas. De toute manière, je n'en ai pas envie. Suis-je mort ? Serais-je au paradis ? Impossible, il manque quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il manque quelque chose. Quelque chose manque. J'ai beau tourner et retourner la chose dans ma tête, je ne trouve pas.

Une sensation bizarre sur ma joue. Un chatouillis. Une mèche de cheveux noirs. Bizarre. Mes cheveux ne sont pas noirs. Enfin, je crois. Il n'y a personne avec moi. Oh, un souvenir ! C'est un souvenir ! Je me concentre dessus. Une mèche de cheveux noirs qui me chatouille le visage. Un sourire, une caresse. Un prénom. Annie. Mon cœur fait un bond. Je sors de mon inertie.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis plus dans l'eau mais dans un lit. Le corps raide et attaché par des sangles aux bras et aux jambes. Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'entends un bruit. Bip. Bip. Bip. Ca s'accélère. Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip. Je tourne la tête. Un moniteur cardiaque. C'est mon cœur que j'entends.

Quelqu'un pousse une porte. Un homme. Il s'approche de moi rapidement. Je l'ai déjà vu, je crois. Des lunettes noires, des cheveux bruns. Oui, je l'ai déjà vu. Je crois que c'est un médecin. Mon médecin. Pourquoi ai-je un médecin ? Je vois sa bouche bouger mais ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. J'essaie de me concentrer.

« … ai besoin que vous vous rappeliez ce que je vous ai demandé de répéter la fois dernière, d'accord ? Essayez de vous concentrer. Je sais que c'est difficile mais il le faut. J'ai confiance en vous. »

Je décide de hocher la tête même si je n'ai pas tout compris. Ce qu'il m'a demandé de répéter la fois dernière ? C'était quand, la fois dernière ? Comment suis-je censé me souvenir de ça alors que je suis complétement perdu ?

« Je vais vous aider un peu en vous posant des questions alors. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, histoire de lui faire plaisir.

«Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

C'est vrai ça, comment je m'appelle ? Oh mais attendez. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

« Je m'appelle Finnick Odair », dis-je alors que le souvenir refait surface. C'était ici même, il n'y a pas très longtemps je crois. Oui, c'est moi. Je suis Finnick Odair. Je commence à me souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait dit et des souvenirs qui avaient déjà refait surface à ce moment-là. Autre chose. « J'ai vingt-quatre ans. » Alors que les mots sortent de ma bouche, je vois le visage du médecin s'illuminer, il hoche la tête vigoureusement. Je continue alors avec : « Je viens du District Quatre. » Ma maison. L'eau, la mer, le sable chaud.

« C'est très bien Finnick ! Très bien ! Est-ce que vous pouvez continuer ? », me demande le médecin d'un ton enjoué. Je cherche, fouille dans ma mémoire. Elle me paraît bien vide. Très floue surtout. Je vois quelque chose. Un trident je crois. Mais au moment où celui-ci se fait plus précis, le bout s'enfonce dans une cage thoracique. Les os se brisent dans un horrible craquement qui résonne dans mes oreilles. Je ferme très fort les yeux comme pour repousser le souvenir. Ne plus rien voir. Ne plus rien entendre. Je voudrais presser mes mains sur mes oreilles mais elles sont toujours entravées par ces fichus liens. Mais je sais ce qui s'est passé et je dis d'une voix basse et enrouée : « J'ai participé aux Hunger Games. ». Tout de suite après un autre souvenir me revient. Un feu d'artifice. Des explosions partout dans le ciel. Une énorme pince qui descend vers moi. Je continue donc : « Je me suis échappé. ». Le médecin hoche doucement la tête et se rapproche de moi. Je pensais qu'il me féliciterait mais il a plutôt l'air inquiet. Je ne comprends pas. Je veux lui prouver que je fais des efforts. Je me concentre encore plus. Que m'a-t-il demandé de répéter ensuite ? L'impression qui m'avait poussé à me réveiller revient en force. Annie. Ca a quelque chose à voir avec elle. J'ai un moment pressentiment. Comme si une bestiole s'amusait à faire des nœuds avec mes entrailles. Je jette un coup d'œil au médecin. Il a une sale tête. L'appréhension. C'est de l'appréhension oui. Et quelque chose d'autre. De la pitié ?

Soudain je le revois, il y a quelques heures, ou quelques jours peut-être. Ses lèvres bougeait doucement, comme s'il essayer de ne pas me blesser avec ses mots. Mais c'est trop tard. Ils m'ont déjà atteints, m'ont déjà transpercé le cœur. Ils me reviennent en écho, comme on entend les échos d'un coup de fouet sur une place vide. « Le Capitole a Annie. Le Capitole a Annie. Le Capitole a Annie. » Le Capitole a Annie. Le Capitole a Annie. Bipbipbipbipbipbipbipbipbip. C'est la machine qui s'emballe. Mon cœur qui tente de sortir de sa cage. Qui tente d'échapper à la douleur je crois. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je ferme les yeux encore une fois. Non pas cette fois. Je ne veux plus me laisser dériver à la surface de l'eau. Sois fort. Sois fort pour elle. Tous mes muscles sont bandés. Je tire sur mes liens de manière à avoir le plus mal possible. Me concentrer sur la douleur physique. Douleur physique. Pas émotionnelle. Physique. Physique, physique. Le corps pas le cœur. Le corps pas la tête.

Des mains. Sur mes épaules. Un son, une voix, un nom. Le mien. C'est le médecin qui me parle. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se tient juste au-dessus de moi et me tient les épaules. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il faut que je respire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Je peux le faire. Je peux le dire. Avec un effort qui me paraît surhumain je dis enfin : « Le Capitole a Annie. » .

* * *

_Il est très probable que ce chapitre vous paraisse un peu redondant par rapport au premier mais c'est tout à fait volontaire. On ne guérit pas d'un traumatisme tel qu'à subit celui de Finnick en un claquement de doigts. Je voulais souligner la difficulté que Finnick a à faire face à la chose qui le terrifie le plus à ce moment de son histoire. D'ailleurs je trouve que c'est encore un peu court mais je ne pense pas que vous appréciiez de lire dix fois à peu près le même chapitre. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que le premier. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis! Les choses commenceront vraiment à changer à partir du prochain chapitre alors ne partez pas tout de suite! _


End file.
